ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Soudai Namikaze
Chacater First Name: Soudai Character Last Name: Namikaze IMVU Username: NamikazeSoudai Nickname: Soda, Tempest Age: ((Appears 20 years old, Bio Explains)) 9yrs old Date of Birth: 9/10/201-AN (AFTER NARUTO) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Japanese Height: 5 feet 10inches Weight: 111pds. Blood Type: B Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Tatoos: A Bolt going up a few inches top from her belly button, bottom going down/left, and bottom going down/right. An exploding scar on her left arm and a exploding scar on her right shoulder. (Scars Subject to change)) Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: Single Step-Father: Minato Namikaze Mother: Ruka Namikaze Aunt: Momo Ranton Sensei: Saiyuki Sister Namikaze Jinora Personality: Soudai had become less dramatic over the years. She had been around other shinobi training kenjutsu and became friends with them, their personalities influencing her own. The more distant her family seemed to get the more Soudai opened up to others such as Castiel and Saiyuki, her teammates. She smiles more and talks more than years previous although it doesn't effect her seriousness mode if she needs to be in it. Behaviour: Soudai's behavior is respecting, to senseis, to the kage, to anyone who is of elder rank including the older jounins. She still views shinobi as tools of the village, but precious tools that should be made sure not to break. She is kind but to the point to anyone below her rank, even though shes a Jounin she doesn't view those younger (age and/or rank) as any less important and are deserving of respectful treatment as well. Nindo: None. Character Shinobi Information Summoning: N/A Bloodline/Clan: Ranton Clan Ninja Class: Jounin/Yonshi 7 Element One: Lightning Element Two: Water Weapon of choice: Nuibari~ Strengths: Ninjutsu - Soudai loves ninjutsu, being a person created to be a goddess of the lightning element. She seems to learn and master the lightning jutsus much faster and easier than any other of her ninjutsus. Kenjutsu - As her 'secondary' better skill, she enjoys practicing and using her katana while in combat. This regiment of training with her sword has made her better at 'kenjutsus'. She plans on trying for the Yonshi7 sometime in the future. Chakra supply - During her creation the person behind it wanted a being that had the ability to go endlessly, so he made sure Soudai would be able to have a large chakra amount. This was also enchanced further by the addition of her curse mark. Weaknesses: Genjutsu - Soudai hates genjutsus, being under the effect of one as well as learning them. It's a moral thing to her, she doesn't think trickery is a proper way to succed at ones mission. She has learned how to counter, but never will wield a genjutsu as a technique of her own, probably. ((To come!)) Inferior Body Strength - Soudai has never been one to have the strengths typical found in those who use Taijutsu or wield large weapons. Her body doesn't grow well to suit it even if she does excerise or spend days just eating. Databook Chakra colour: Purple Curse Mark: Soudai has a curse mark given to her during creation, when in first stage spreads the tattoo pattern lightning bolts from her belly button throughout her body. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. In the second stage of the seal she becomes more lightning elemental like, darkening her skin while at the same time sending lightning bolts across her body like they were imprinted directly onto her. This second stage gives her a chaotic amount of speed, chakra, and all of it forced to be lightning, her body wants to produce lightning as well, exploding from her and injuring herself. The curse seal wants to take over her making her completely into the element of lightning contained in a walking form. It is unknown if there is a third stage. During this second stage she had yet to have her mental state of mind, she does not know who she is attacking. Projectile weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Jounin (70 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 16 (32) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 16 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 70 pieces Known Techniques: Ninjutsu *Clone Technique - E rank *Transformation Technique - E rank *Generic Sealing Technique - D rank *Replacement Technique - E rank *Body Flicker technique - D rank *Kai (release) - C rank *Hidden Needles Technique - C rank Lightning - Raiton *Curse Elemental Lightning Seal Second stage: Violent Lightning Blast - B rank ((An explosion of black lightning breaking from Soudai's body. Moderate self damage ((At genin rank, untrained)) and Moderate inflicted damage to target. The lightning looks 'heavy' and large in feet and distance it can travel plus the speed is at a high level)) *Curse Element Lightning (Any activated stage): Swinging Lightning Bolt - A rank ((A massive chakra fueled lightning blast. It starts off with the lightning jumping across her body in no particular pattern then that jumping lightning begins to mass towards one of her arms then extends for 12 feet as a bolt of lightning energy from her hand, 3 feet wide and cutting for 10 seconds. It was shown to explode a tree in thousands of pieces and continue to come towards other things, Ryu took heavy damage agaisnt it, being the first victim of the ability. It drains a large percentage of chakra, giving Soudai only once use of it in her first stage and two stages of it in her second stage as of right now at her current age and development.)) *Curse Elemental Lightning (Any activated stage): Shocking Grip - C rank ((A easy to use jutsu, capable of being learned for when not in a curse stage though not known of that yet. Soudai does with her hands that one does for 'chakra feet' extending chakra from her entire hand(s) then the lightning element takes over, creating a hand of lightning which burns or breaks a part what she is gripping or touching. This is not done all over he hand, only her palm and the side of the fingers with her palm.)) *Electromagnetic Murder - ? *Lightning Beast Running Technique - B rank *Lightning Release: Black Panther - A rank Water - Suiton *Violent Water Release - C rank *Water Clone - C rank *Water Whip - C rank (?) Water + Lightning / Ranton *Laser Circus - B rank Taijutsu *100 Meter Punch ((Soudai had also created the 100 Meter Kick. Simple doing what one does with a punch in a kick.)) *Leaf Whirlwind - D Rank ((Since Yonshi is created of some shinobi from another village, learning abilities otherwise commonly known to just certain villages is possible because the teacher can be from that village.)) Allies: Yonshigakure and its allies Enemies: Yonshigakure enemies Background Information: Soudai wasn't born normally; she was created in a lab by Orochimaru or someone who was carrying out his beliefs and practices. Soudai is made up of stolen DNA, taken from Ruka Ranton and the DNA of an unknown male from the Ranton clan. The purpose of creating someone like this was to further the development of the curse seals, the person wanted to make their creation evolve into that element and become an army for them. It is uncertain if more like Soudai are out there though if anyone discovers the cave, the lab within the cave, where she was created they would find numerous dead with marks similar to the curse mark Soudai has. When Soudai was released from her test tube she was alone, she had been grown to the body of a sixteen year old though it was unknown how long she had spent inside that chamber. It was only when she put on a necklace that Orochimaru appeared before her. He spent two weeks training her, weapons, summoning her lightning, stealth, everything that was needed for her to become a tool for his use. This necklace that she put on was in actuality a item that held a genjutsu that put her under the illusion that Orochimaru was there training her, telling her what to do, and praising her loyalty.. Orochimaru had been deceased for a number of years, how Soudai had survived in that chamber was unknown, either it was all computerized or someone had taken over his work and fortunately wasn't there for his/her purpose. Soudai would travel for two years doing things that the genjutsu Orochimaru told her to do which included murders, thiefs, and spying amongst other things. Her travels had met difficulty when she went to Tetsugakure, village hidden in Iron where she had been ordered to steal a scroll from the Kage office there and was unsuccessful and her necklace had been destroyed. She was not guarded though and free to leave and like a lost puppy she went back to the cave to obtain another necklace there. In that time, being controlled by Orochimaru and doing services for him was all she had known, the world away from that was frightening and she didn't know how to live without it. The trip to the cave from that village was not too distant which suggests that the cave was somewhere within that country. Her next travel was a long one, bringing her to the country of Tea where Yonshigakure was located. The Orochimaru that her genjutsu produced did not like the fact that Ruka Ranton, who Soudai was secretly stolen from and made up out of, was present there, and gave Soudai the order to kill her mother before Soudai would know who she was and forcefully break herself free of the genjutsu the necklace put on her. Her attempt to kill Ruka Ranton was a failure and her second necklace was destroyed. She was almost killed herself but the fact that she was being brainwashed was taken into consideration and she was spared. The genjutsu that she was under seemed to give her a boost of knowledge that was forgotten when it was gone and though she was sixteen in appearance she was limited in the basic of jutsus. Soudai was made a genin of Yonshigakure and her teacher was Saiyuki. During her time in Yonshigakure she had learned a few things: that her mother was Ruka Ranton which made her step Father the Kage of the village, instantly putting a level of stress on her shoulders to succeed. Saiyuki would add weight there as well but Soudai is happy to please anyone whom could be thought of as a 'master' figure to fill that void that Orochimaru had once had. She learned that her unique lightning was that those of the Ranton Clan had, that it could be turned into 'beams of lightning that were perfectly controlled and accurate and took a form that looked blue-ish. Her black lightning was either from the Ranton Clan or a by-produce that her curse mark made her had. Soudai had activated her curse seal twice, once when she was near depleted of chakra though she did not know how to control the chakra that her curse seal activated and it was a short lived event. The second time she went to her second stage, evolving into an appearance of lightning and exploding in lightning fury. This sudden process had injured her greatly, giving her the scars, she had also injured Saiyuki during that process of evolution but Saiyuki had recovered. It is unknown if she will be able to take on the second stage in the future without the injuries to herself though the first time there had been an amount of resistance within herself to accept the changes. As of now Soudai is a genin working towards the Chuunin exams though her training had been halted occasionally by time spent within the hospital. Soudai had been moderately successful in everything she had spent time in training to learn and/or master. Recent events had made her interested in possible one day being a member of Yonshi7 and seeing her sensei with a summoning had made her interested in one day having a contract with an animal herself. But most importantly are her desires to be loved by Ruka Ranton, she feels as though she had hurt Ruka by how she was created and as of now with Ruka being busy being the high rank shinobi she is and Soudai training towards the Chuunin exams, there hadn't been much time to get to be amongst each other. Roleplaying Library Training: Soudai vs. Ink-sensei , Training: Soudai vs. Taka , Training: Learning Ranton jutsus , Training: Soudai & Ryu vs. Ink-sensei , Training: Learning Taijutsu , Training: Body Flicker , Training: Chakra Control , Leaning Water Whip , Team Saiyuki - Training Day 09/07/12 , Water wHip 2 , Pre Sword Training 1 , Path Towards B Rank Jutsu Event: Curse Mark Incident , Curse Returns , Observation: Minato's Kyuubi vs. Ink ((??)) , Jinora's Depature , Meeting Chikyuugakure Casual: Recreational: Soudai & Jinora & Taka at Ramen Shop , Breakfast at Minato's , Market trip , After The Curse Returns , Case of Soudai Depression , Soudai's food adventures , Eating, chatting, promises , Ramen with Kirei first time Romance: Dating a Jounin??? , ((Hehe)) Observation: Observation: Ryu & Saiyuki Taijutsu , Observation: Trainings boys to be anbu? , Casual interaction with Shin , The Important Basics Kunai Event Battles: Soudai's Chuunin exams part one , Soudai's Chuunin exams part two Missions: Mission D: Castiel quest , C Mission Border Patrol Teaching: Teaching: Playground , Soudai Class Teacher , Soudai Class Assistant , Teaching Yume Category:Team Saiyuki Category:Jounin